Fatal Attraction
by Amon2
Summary: During the events of Savior Nero had been receiving orders from a source other than the Order. And even now after Savior, and while dating Dante, he is still receiving his orders. Dante/Nero/Vergil.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

Summary: During the events of Savior Nero had been receiving orders from a source other than the Order. And even now after Savior, and while dating Dante, he is still receiving his orders.

Dante/Nero/Vergil

Warnings: Yaoi, Incest…blah blah blah…the rest and a few surprises.

This story is going to be really, really, really disturbing. I'm not going to tell you how so I'm just going to warn you that if you are the squeamish type that likes to flame DON'T READ THIS STORY.

Fatal Attraction

Chapter 1

Nero moaned lowly as Dante thrusted rapidly inside his aching channel. That long, thick cock striking his prostate dead on and making spots dance behind Nero's eyes with ever snap of those powerful hips. An especially powerful thrust caused him to arch his back in rapture and scratch deeply into the broad back of the man above him with his devil bringer till blood welled from the cuts. He heard the other slayer groan in appreciation as the pain mixed with the pleasure to magnify it and urge Dante to go harder.

From the shallow hard thrusts Nero could tell that Dante was close. He was also close, so he let go of the wide back to wrap his human hand around his leaking erection and began stroking himself to his lovers pace till they both fell over the precipice together for what might have been the 15th time that night.

Dante snapped his hips flush against that delicious ass and came hard inside the younger man, pumping his seed deep inside his lover before he half collapsed on top of Nero. Their breathing came in rapid pants as each laid there basking in the afterglow. Once the older man finally felt his heartbeat return to normal he moved off and out of Nero to lie beside him and draw the younger man into his arms. He nuzzled the silky soft hair taking in the lovely aroma that was only Nero's.

"I love you," the white haired demon slayer whispered into his lover's ear.

Nero turned his head to chastely kiss him, but did not return his words. Dante couldn't hide the hurt look on his face at not having his feelings returned. But he did not press on. He simply held Nero closer to him and tried to look into his eyes to decipher what the other was thinking.

Nero tried to ignore the hurt look on the other's visage, but couldn't. He tried to think of something to say, but was not able to come up with anything.

Ever since the two had started dating Dante had been saying the dreaded L word to Nero non-stop. Even before things had even gotten serious between them Dante had come forth to Nero with his confession; a confession that had shocked and awed Nero and left him unable to reply to no matter what.

The ex-knight tried to rack his brain for something-_anything_-comforting to say to his lover, but was halted when he felt the pendent around his neck heat and tingle against his chest: The small silver pendent with the black jewel in its center that he had been wearing since Fortuna and had kept on even while making love in Dante's bed.

He was being summoned.

"I'm sorry Dante," the younger demon slayer said as he disentangled himself from the warm embrace and began to put on his clothes. "But I have to go."

"Nero…" Dante tried, but Nero was already out the door, leaving the other alone in the shop to look after his retreating back.

The sound of his steps echoed loudly in the dark empty street as Nero rushed away from Devil May Cry. And he didn't stop walking till he was sure that he was safely away from Dante or any prying eyes.

In the cover of the dark he pulled the pendent out from underneath his shirt and held in his hand. He closed his eyes in concentration and whispered the words that he had been taught to say. After a few minutes a light began to illuminate from the embedded jewel and the next time Nero opened his eyes he found himself in surrounded with rivers of fire, brimstone, and all assortments of demons.

He was in hell.

Home…

The young hybrid put away the pendent and began to walk the familiar path that he had taken so many times. The demons scattered across the place did not harass him. They merely gave him a cursory glance before continuing on with what they had been doing. They knew better than to mess with him.

He kept to the path till he reached the gates that led to second circle of hell. He passed through the large iron gates and was immediately met with the sight of a large castle made entirely of black stone and situated on the top of the only mountain in this plane. That was his destination.

Once at the doors he did not need to knock or announce of his arrival, he merely pushed open the doors and proceeded inside. The other was already expecting him. The place was huge, but Nero was familiar with it as well as its occupant, and knowing him so well he knew he'd find the one that summoned him in the library waiting for him.

And he was right.

Because the moment Nero stepped into the library he was immediately grabbed and crushed against a hard muscular body he was so very familiar with. He did not fight, but allowed the other to turn him around and be ravaged by the hungry mouth.

When the kiss finally ended the taller man did not release him but kept him wrapped in his arms. The young hybrid sighed and leaned into the embrace of the one that was so much like his lover and yet so different.

"Did you enjoy it?" the other questioned as he began to lightly rub his back.

Nero turned his eyes to scan the room dismissing the multitude of books occupying the shelves all around them till they fell on the crystal globe occupying the center of the place. The large sphere hovered off the ground, its core revealing a certain white haired slayer lying naked in bed alone after being recently abandoned by his lover.

So he had been watching.

The older man chuckled.

"My poor deluded brother," Vergil said as he began to sway gently with Nero in his arms as though dancing to some unheard music. "So infatuated with you…" he stopped moving, content to merely hold the boy in his arms, "…and yet you keep rebuffing him so coldly." Nero flinched and tried to look away, but a strong hand gently and firmly turned him back to look at him. "You did well Nero." Vergil said before drawing in to lock lips once again with the beautiful youth.

It started out gentle, but began to turn intense with desire. And soon the younger man found himself pressed against the large desk occupying the corner of the library and being divested of his clothes. He quickly moved to reciprocate. When they were both free of their clothes Vergil pushed the slender youth against the top of the desk and climbed on top of him.

Vergil rained kisses all over his neck and chest. The heat and feel of the skin to skin contact was exhilarating and sending them into higher levels of lust.

Vergil reached down and pushed his forefinger and middle finger through the sore wet opening between Nero's perfect thighs relishing the whimper that escaped those lovely lips at the intrusion. Having had to rush home over instantly from Dante's bed the youth was still wet with his brother's essence. Vergil smirked and brought the semen coated fingers to his lips making sure to allow Nero to see him as he licked the white salty substance from his fingers.

"He trusts you," Vergil said as he laid gentle kisses on the well developed mid riff, "He wants you." another kiss, this time on the curve of the hip. "It's all going according to plan." His mouth moved to sensitive skin of the inner thigh kissing upwards till he was at Nero's center. "And once we have him where we want him," he separated the thighs a bit more, "…we will crush him."

Nero gasped, his eyes closing as Vergil lowered his mouth to lick at the sore muscles of his abused opening.

"Yes…father."

TBC

Yes, this is a Dante/Nero/Vergil pairing.

Yes, Vergil is Nero's father.

Yes, I will be going to hell for this.

Yes, you are too kind so as not to flame me…

…Please don't flame me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

Warnings: Yaoi, incest, slightly alternative universe, and more.

Again, I remind you this will be different and may be disturbing. So do NOT read this if you are squeamish.

Chapter 2

Contrary to what Dante thought, Nero had neither been born nor raised in Fortuna. He had only spent a few of days there and the only reason the young hybrid had been in that accursed city at all in the first place was because of his father's request. But the young man had not jumped to correct the other slayer's assumption as it merely served to help cloak his identity.

For some time Vergil had been sensing some power being forged in the depths of the sacred city, as well as felt a weak inkling of aura that was very similar to that which his sword Yamato used to radiate. Hoping that the family heirloom might be there, but unable to leave Hell himself in order to examine it, he had asked Nero to infiltrate the city to investigate.

Nero, who frequently visited the human world and knew it well, accepted and left immediately for Fortuna. He had entered the city, searched it, and encountered the Order. The Order appeared normal on the outside, an organization set out to protect the city from demons and protect its inhabitants, but Nero felt the shady undercurrents that seemed to go unnoticed by the rest of the denizens. Not to mention that he had confirmed that Yamato was indeed somewhere in the city, but where exactly, he wasn't sure.

He had only meant to stay for a short while. To merely sneak in, search for his father's sword, grab it, and sneak out before anyone could find out about him. But not knowing where to look Nero had resigned himself to a prolonged stay while he searched. But when he had accidentally stumbled across a solitary young red headed songstress, who was the Head Order's sister, being attacked by demons in a dark alley Nero saw his opportunity and took it. At any other time the young hybrid would have left the human to her fate and maybe even had sat back and enjoyed watching the beasts render her flesh apart: Vergil had hated the humans and had taught his son to share the same sentiments. But seeing as it was his chance to garner some information about Yamato's location he had reluctantly leapt to her rescue.

And it was because of his involvement with Kyrie that Nero came to meet his uncle for the first time.

Even though having never met the man before, Nero had recognized the red leather clad hunter even before he had landed on Sanctus's altar. Twin to his father, it was impossible not to.

Face to face with the one that Vergil despised the most Nero felt a longing to test himself against the older man. What would his fighting style be? Would it resemble his father's or would it be a complete opposite? Were the two brothers at the same level as each other? Would his uncle be faster or stronger in his strikes than Vergil's?

As his sire's identical twin then his age and experience would have most likely made him to be far more superior and more skilled than Nero. But he didn't allow that to stop him.

And so, with a running start, he falcon kicked-err I mean double kicked the taller man in the face and initiated battle.

And he was not disappointed by the results.

When their first encounter ended, Nero immediately left to contact Vergil. And from there the plotting began.

And the more he engaged the fighter the more he got a concise idea of the other's personality. The first thought that sprung to mind when fighting him was admiration to the other's skill and capabilities.

_"Not bad…kid."_

The second thing was how much of an asshole the elder was.

Nero had never meant to seduce the older Devil Hunter. Really, he didn't! Hell, the whole initial plan to begin with was to bait and kill. But when he was captured and taken by Sanctus, things had taken a different trajectory, because it was also when Dante had saved him. After watching the last remnants of Savior crumble to the ground, the older man had grabbed the shocked youth and pulled him into a passionate, mind boggling kiss before confessing a longing to get to know the younger hunter _better_.

Vergil had seen the whole thing in his sphere and at first had sputtered in indignant rage at his brother's audacity to touch what was his. But then, new ideas began to form in his reptilian mind, and new ploys began to manifest. This could be used to their advantage. Good thing that punch Nero delivered to Dante's guts didn't disrupt the course of things. If anything it seemed to urge the older devil hunter on and lead to him pursuing Nero with more aggression (a fact that had aggravated and amused Vergil to no end).

And so Vergil began to set the trap.

TBC

.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

Sorry for the long wait, real life sucks.

Please leave a review.

Chapter 3

Dante had been at his desk, lounging about, by the time Nero returned. The elder looked up from his magazine to give the younger man a questioning look. The other promptly ignored him and continued his way up the stairs and into their bedroom.

The moment he heard the door upstairs slam shut Dante dropped his nonchalant façade and sank further back into his hair with a despondent sigh.

What the hell was wrong with the kid?

That was the question that Dante had been pondering over ever since he engaged the young man into a more serious relationship. Ever since they had become an official couple Dante had caught the sense that something was completely amiss in his younger lover. Nero always seemed to be hiding something, always seemed to be withdrawn from Dante and appearing to harbor some secret that evidently troubled him.

His behavior was suspicious. The younger man would sometimes disappear days on end with prior warning, only to return without so much as a decent explanation as to where he had been.

Then there was the heavy stench of soap. Always, some heavily scented odor, as though the younger was trying to hide something or cover up something he didn't want his lover to catch a whiff at.

Dante had an inkling of what that could be, but he tried to deny it. He didn't want to jump to any conclusions and accuse his younger lover with any thing before being sure or having evidence to back up his claims.

So, instead, he had tried to investigate the matter, with little to no luck.

And after, once again, coming back home with the aroma of heavy herbs lingering around him, Dante could no longer continue to deny it: He was sure that Nero was sleeping around or seeing someone else behind his back.

Why?

Why would the Nero cheat on him?

He was Dante Sparda for Pete's sake. Men and women pretty much threw themselves at his feet.

He was a caring guy, sweet, handsome, charismatic, with a delicious body to boot. For crying out loud he was sex on legs, if he does say so himself (which he often did in front of the mirror when he was sure no one else was around).

So what would compel Nero to cheat on him?

Hadn't he been treating the kid right? Hadn't he met his every whim and every desire and saw to its execution?

Or, maybe, the fault didn't lie with Nero.

Was it Dante's fault? Had he brought this onto himself somehow?

He didn't think so, but he wasn't sure. He did a lot of things without thinking about them first, but he usually more considerate, more thoughtful, when it came to matters relating his lovers. And no more so had this been true then with Nero.

The kid was his other half, and Dante truly loved him.

So it broke his heart to think that the younger man could be messing around behind his back, playing with Dante's heart and affections like some cheap toy to be tossed aside when he got bored with him.

Fuck it! Dante thought as he tossed the magazine - which he had only been pretending to read - aside and got up from his seat.

He was done theorizing and agonizing over this. He was going to confront the kid and demand that he tell him what was wrong. And if turns out that the younger man has indeed been cheating on him…well then, Dante would just have to talk to the young punk before going out and hunting down the _other man_ and beating him to a pulp.

Decision made, Dante marched resolutely up the stairs towards their shared bedroom. He opened the door, ready to interrogate the younger hybrid, but immediately stopped when he caught sight of his younger lover's wretched, miserable face.

The young man had shed his outer jacket and had been lying face down on the bed with his face buried in the pillow. Dante had obviously caught him unawares since the other had abruptly looked away, trying to hide the bloodshot eyes and pallid complexion.

But Dante had seen the distress in the other's face, and he knew that whatever was ailing his younger lover must have been serious enough for it to bring the younger man to this state.

"Nero," Dante moved forward to sit beside the ex-Order member, his hand entangling in the soft white locks similar to his own. "Don't you think it's about time you told me what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Nero countered futily as he tried to hide his face in the pillow.

Dante sighed in exasperation at the other's stubbornness.

"Maybe it's the fact that you look miserable and have been acting strange for a while now," he said soothingly, his voice holding no accusation or reproach.

But the younger man still refused to meet his gaze.

"Come one, kid," Dante tried again. "Whatever it is, no matter how bad it is, it won't make me leave you or hate you."

But he still wasn't receiving any answer.

"Nero, is it me?" Dante finally asked the dreaded question. "Do you not want to be with me anymore?"

Nero's head shot up, an alarmed look in his eyes.

"No," he admonished, "Of course its not! I do want to be with you!"

"Then what is it?" Dante asked relieved. "If I can help you Nero, let me help you."

For a moment the other looked like he might have wanted to say something, wanted to spill everything, but at the last moment bit his tongue and looked away.

Knowing that he won't be getting anything more out of the younger hybrid for the moment, Dante opted to leave and wait till the other was ready to talk to him.

Just as he was about to walk out of the room Nero spoke.

"Dante."

"Yeah, kid?" he responded, turning back.

Nero hesitated for a moment seeming to be think it through once more before he came to a decision.

"Actually, I think I need your help," Nero said, biting his lower lip. "But I can't talk about it now. Can we talk later?" he asked.

"Of course," Dante responded not bothering to hide his relief, although also not noticing that Nero himself did not look so happy what so ever. "Whenever you need me, whatever you need me for, just tell me."

He gave Nero a smile before he left, Nero returned it. But it completely fell once the door closed behind Dante.

"You will hate me, Dante," Nero whispered quietly to himself, the wretched look still evident on his face, "Soon, you wont stand the sight of me."

TBC

I know this is just filler, sorry.

I didn't get much chance to think of the events in a more thorough perspective. I've been having trouble concentrating lately, not sure why.

But I promise the next chapter to be better, or my name isn't Amon2!

…

…

…

Okay, disregard last message please. Those pesky voices in my head have been stirring things up again.

Who said that? Who typed this sentence in?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

I'm really sorry for the long delay.

My excuse this time is not only college, but also I've been having a lot of personal problems lately that had me depressed and unable to conjure up the will to write or brainstorm any new ideas to continue my stories.

I'm still slightly depressed and melancholic, but I realized that I have left these fics hanging uncompleted for too long. So I decided to try and pick them up again, but I will do so by starting with short chapters and work my way back to 1000 words and more. Hopefully I'll get over what's been ailing me lately and find the zest for writing again.

Please be patient. I WILL try to update again soon.

Chapter 4

Had anyone asked Nero if he could have ever brought himself to love Dante _willingly_ Nero would have laughed in the other's face before pulling out Blue Rose and shooting them between the eyes for even entertaining such a ridiculous notion.

Four months into his tryst with his uncle, Nero wasn't so sure anymore.

The first month, Nero had gone on merely hating and despising his elder, but held up the façade so as not to jeopardize his father's plans.

By the second month, Nero had grown accustomed to the other's personality and antics and had begun to tolerate him.

By the third month, he found himself actually amused to be around the older man. (Even cracking a smile or two-that weren't entirely forced-at the other's behavior)

But by the fourth month, Nero was second guessing his mission.

Being bred in the hostile environment of the underworld - not to mention being trained, taught, and educated by Vergil – Nero never thought he would ever feel remorse, sympathy, or any inkling of pity for any creature other than himself.

But all of a sudden, in the wake of his extended covert mission with Dante, his conscience decided to rear its ugly head after a long dormancy period and the hybrid soon found himself doubting what he was doing.

Nero didn't bother denying what it was. It was guilt, plain and simple.

It. Was. Guilt!

He thought the sensation in itself was bad and it couldn't get any worse.

But it would grow more terrible as the days passed.

But then he thought at least nothing could exacerbate it and he found himself wrong again.

Because the next time Vergil called to meet him, he was told what was in store for Dante.

The trap had been set.

It was time for Nero to lead his lover into the lion's den.

*/*

"Nero."

The wielder of Red Queen and Blue Rose snapped his head up. Dante was looking at him, concern evident in his eyes.

"Nero? Is everything alright?" the older hunter asked. "You've been spacing out on me ever since you told me you needed to speak to me about our new mission."

Nero blinked and shook his head.

"Y-Yeah, sorry about that, I'm fine," he said in a weak voice, not convincing anyone.

Dante wasn't convinced but decided to let it go…for now.

"So what's it about?"

Finally Nero began to talk. It was time to spin the tale he and his father had agreed on.

"Kyrie asked me to take this mission for her," he started. "Do you remember her brother Credo?"

Dante nodded.

"The guy Sanctus killed when they were both on top of Savior."

"Yeah, him. She called me a while ago and told me that she has been sensing that his spirit was troubled, that Sanctus hadn't left him alone, and that there was a possibility that he was suffering." That was a lie. He hadn't heard from that girl and hadn't bothered with her since the whole Fortuna incident. "She thinks that Credo's soul might be stuck in Limbo and she wants us to go save him."

"Limbo?" Dante repeated with a raised eyebrow. "You mean the plain between the world of the living and the dead? I'd take the job, kid, but do you have any idea how difficult it is to get to Limbo?"

Nero nodded.

"I've already got that covered." He reached under his collar and pulled the pendant that Dante had seen around his neck a multitude of times.

Nero unlatched his pendent from around his neck and held it firmly in his palm.

"Ready?"

Not quite understanding what it was that Nero was planning, nevertheless Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory from their holsters and gave him his signature cocky grin that he had become so familiar with him.

Briefly, Nero thought of how he was going to miss that grin.

"Ready whenever you are, kid."

Their eyes met before Nero closed his and began chanting.

The words that spilled out of his mouth were a longer sequence than the usual incantation he usually spoke when he made these visits. This particular spell was meant for a wholly different location then the one Nero usually meant to.

Once the last word was uttered, a blue light engulfed the hunters and they began to shimmer in and out of reality.

The teleportation was in full effect.

Dante braced himself expecting the windy planes and violent turbulence of Limbo. But what he didn't expect was blistering heat and the heavy stench of sulfur to hit him in the face. He tried to take a look around but his eyes burned and his nose flared with the irritation.

Nostalgia hit him dead-on.

This was not their intended destination. The older man recognized their whereabouts.

Dante turned around and tried to ask what the younger man was thinking in bringing them to Hell when he noticed the younger man was nowhere around.

He was on some plateau in hell.

Loud shrieks suddenly came from a distance. Dante whirled around and raised Ebony and Ivory to be met with an unwelcome sight.

Not only was he in hell, but he was also surrounded by a staggering amount of demons. A veritable army all looking anxious to sink their claws into him.

_'And where was his lover?'_ He wondered as the first barrage of the seemingly endless lines began to advance.

Dante would have to mull that later despite the worry that gnawed at him and suspicion that ate away at him at the strangeness of the situation.

First he had to make sure he made it out of this alive.

*/*

Nero watched Dante struggle with the enormous hordes from a far distance, keeping his location hidden from the older man. The son of Sparda was good, there was no question about it, but the amount of demons that had been summoned to wait for his arrival was sure to test his stamina and leave him drained and tired.

That was phase one of the trap.

Phase Two would come once the last demon fell under Dante's sword.

*/*

Dante ran the back of his arm across his face to wipe away the sweat after the taxing fight.

He was exhausted after beating battalion after battalion of demons as well as triggering numerous times when things had gotten sticky. But he couldn't rest just yet. Hell was no place for a break and he still had to find Nero. The kid had a lot to answer for. For one thing; how he seemed to be in possession of a teleportation trinket, and then there was the question as to why he had brought them here.

More things also needed to be scrutinized, but first to find said subject of his thoughts. And he had to move fast because he could see that more demons were beginning to appear, clearly drawn by the smell of spilt blood.

Weaving his way between the numerous bodies littering the ground, Dante began to make his way the edge of the huge plateau and began to look for an exit to higher or lower ground.

The place was huge. There was nothing but rocks, a few scattered demons, and brimstone as far as the eye can see. Not that you could actually see clearly down here; visibility was poor thanks to the dust, smog, and haze spewing from open lava and tar pits spread across the place.

As his search began to seem futile a powerful pulse was felt emanating from somewhere to the left vector of the plateau. Its rhythm was precise, steady, and constant. Hoping as to find something Dante turned and made his way there making sure to avoid confronting any of the wayward demons around that seemed to be searching for him as he was still drained from his earlier battle.

And although he was pissed off at his younger lover he was also worried for him and hoping that the other hadn't ran into the same mess as Dante.

After a long trek he found himself facing large double steel doors with obscure drawings etched on their surface.

The power pulse was coming from behind those doors. Not bothering to knock he pushed them open to find himself in a large circular room with a giant crystal embedded in the ceiling. The crystal was the source of the pulse, but it wasn't it that Dante was concerned about.

Because across the room on the other side, facing him, was none other than Nero!

The younger man was leaning against one of the large pillars, studying Dante with an inscrutable look on his face. He appeared to be unharmed.

He momentarily forgot his earlier anger towards the kid and relief washed across the older hunter's face at seeing him safe and uninjured.

"Nero! I've been looking all over for you," Dante said as he walked forward into the chamber towards his younger lover. "Have you've been here all along?"

Nero didn't answer or move. He was still staring at Dante with an indecipherable visage.

Dante frowned.

"Nero? Kid?" he tried again as he moved even further into the room.

Dante had just reached the center of the chamber - half way between the entrance and Nero - when a faint red luminescence begun to emanate from underneath him.

Dante only had time to register the seal beneath his feet when horrid pain struck his very core. Fire that both burned and froze erupted inside his chest and head. He landed on all fours and tried to crawl out of the hellish diameter. The unfamiliar runes on the floor glowed in tandem with the giant crystal, marking his every movement with terrible pain unlike anything that the devil hunter had ever felt before. He found the circumference of the seal but was met with invisible resistance. He rose to his knees and tried to punch through but only bounced back. He tried to trigger to hopefully break out but he had no energy reserves left after the grueling battle from earlier. There would be no escape, and the circular seal was slowly draining away his energy and power.

"N-Ne-…" Dante gasped, trying to call for his lover.

He tried to look up, to find his partner. But Nero was looking away, refusing to meet his gaze. Dante was now flat on his stomach unable to even support himself on hands and knees. It was taking too much to so much as lift his head.

And Nero was still standing there, motionless.

What was going on? Why wasn't Nero helping him when it was obvious that he needed his lover's help?

A laugh belonging to neither him nor his lover met his ears and echoed in his aching head.

Blue coat and black vest walked into his line of sight.

Dante's eyes widened in disbelief.

"V-Vergil?"

The blue clad twin halted in front of his incapacitated sibling and bent forward in order to better meet the other's eyes.

"It has been a long time since our last encounter has it not, brother?" Vergil asked with a malicious grin on his face.

Dante could only moan in pain.

Vergil gave him a disgusted look before straightening up and turning his back on him to move towards Nero.

Dante tried to call for his lover to warn him, to tell him to watch out, to run, to shoot…anything to stay away from his vile double.

But it was moot.

Nero still didn't move. He didn't pull out his gun, and didn't say anything.

Vergil came to stand besides Nero before reaching out, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist, and drawing the unresisting youth close. He turned his head to throw Dante one last smug look before crushing his lips and the younger man's together.

Dante could only watch: shock and confusion addling in his mind, and pain and hurt reverberating in his body.

The last thing the red clad hunter registered was Nero wrapping his arms around his twin and returning the kiss before exhaustion and pain overtook him, and he fell into darkness.

TBC

Author: …Well…I didn't really think the chapter would be this long, but I'm glad it is. It means that I'll soon be able to shake off this bad mood of mine. Hopefully the chapter was coherent and not just the ramblings of a stressed out mind (I'm sure you'd be going right about now like: 'What mind?').


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

Chapter 5

Nero laid pressed to Vergil's side with his head cradled on his sire's chest. The older man's arms were wrapped securely around him as both males rested naked under the covers enjoying the afterglow of an extended lovemaking session.

The sex had been long and intense validating Vergil's enthusiasm and excitement. Nero's ass could attest to that, as well as Vergil's.

The moment they had arrived at their room Yamato's wielder had pretty much tossed the youth onto the mattress before tearing their clothes off and going to town on his ass. Nero had tolerated it patiently for a while before he began to feel sore and impatient and had growled menacingly up at the man before punching him in the face and rolling them over reversing their roles.

Vergil had growled back lowly and bit Nero's neck at first. But then had lain back submissively and allowed his son to have his way with him while a big satisfied grin adorned his face.

Now with both of them utterly tuckered out they lay together in the large bed, prostrate with a sheen of sweat and an assortment of body fluids covering their forms.

Vergil had been more enthusiastic than ever before.

It had, after all, been several hours since they had successfully caught Dante in their clutches.

Nero understood his father's feelings even though he had not shared the sentiments.

Flashback

Nero slowly paced around the crimson pillar of malicious light being emitted by the giant crystal embedded in the ceiling. His eyes were locked on the unconscious form of Dante, levitating diagonally in the center of the said beam, a couple of feet above the ground.

The older hunter had been unconscious ever since the power in the chamber had been triggered. The etchings and runes were draining at the older man's reserves at an alarming rate that would have left a lesser demon dead or comatose but merely left the older hybrid blue lipped, pale, and knocked out. Another day of this and the younger man was sure his uncle would be dead. But it seemed that it was not what his father had in mind for his red double.

Standing directly in front of the trapped hunter stood said individual. Vergil was holding a thick tome and reciting a spell from one of the pages.

The words were old and archaic, a bit more complicated then what Nero was familiar with and therefore un-illegible to him.

He could ask Vergil what they meant but decided to continue to merely watch on and not interfere with the other's concentration. He was sure the older man would tell him once he was done.

Once the spell was finished the beam encompassing the red hunter increased in intensity. The hybrid ensnared in its power twisted, his body being racked by seizures before going limp again, still out and unaware.

Nero turned to his father after Vergil had shut the book obviously signaling that he done.

"What are you planning to do with him?" he asked, his face blank, seemingly not truly uninterested in knowing, when in actuality something vile was twisting in his chest making him anxious for an answer. "Are you going to kill like you've been planning to do all these years?"

Vergil turned to his son with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I _have_ considered it, no questions about it," he replied as he moved away to put the tome aside. He returned and came to wrap his arms around Nero to embrace him from behind. "But now that I've thought about it I have changed my mind."

Nero felt something akin to relief but buried the emotion before turning around in the strong arms encompassing him so as to better look into those eyes and study the hard face, his own still betraying nothing of his own. The man's visage was inscrutable as always and he quirked his eyebrow to indicate his question at the other's plans.

"No, I will not end Dante's life. Death is too good for my brother," Vergil continued as he buried his face in the youth's soft hair, enjoying its heady scent and completely missing the despondent look in those blue eyes, "No, I've decided that it should be he to be the one trapped here for all of eternity in hell. It is time for him to serve his term in this place and know the true meaning of hell."

"You…you can do that?" Nero asked, askance.

Vergil smirked into the white hair as he nuzzled it.

"Yes, my captivity here is due to a curse that stipulates that a direct Sparda decedent should be trapped here. But it never stated specifically _who_ that descendent should be. As long as the individual has Sparda blood running through his veins he could be held; therefore I believe that I can shift its focus from me to Dante." Vergil withdrew a little so he could look into Nero's eyes. "It never trapped you because you are a Sparda's grandchild and hold only a quarter of his blood. The remaining part of you served as a loophole for you to cheat the curse's focus." He then turned them both around so that both of them could look onto Dante's pathetic form. "This ritual that I am performing at the moment will take some time to finish," he gestured towards the pillar of crimson light, "but when it is over its target aim will move to Dante and away from me. That way I will be freed and will be able to leave my prison and allow Dante to remain here in my place."

Nero blinked in understanding, his chest filling with excitement and dread.

"That would mean that you'd be free," he said hopefully, "That you'd be able to return to Earth again?"

Vergil grinned, his arms coming up once again to tighten around Nero's slighter frame.

"I'd be able to return to earth," he confirmed. "And I would be able to destroy it! I would be able to conquer it, and make it my domain as it should have been had my father not been so vilely weak as to hesitate and not seize it when he had his opportunity."

Vergil gazed into his son's darker blue eyes. To Nero's surprise he found that the other's face had suddenly turned soft. The harsh lines, the frown that seemed always to mar his strong face, were gone. In their stead were a look of fondness and love. A hand had reached up in order to push one of the youth's unruly white locks aside.

"I will rule as king, and when the time would come, you would take over." He said. "The Sparda line will rule and reign supreme as they were always meant to do."

"But what about him?" Nero asked indicating Dante, "What would become of him, trapped down here?"

Vergil scoffed.

"I do not very much care for his fate," he said callously. "He would probably survive for a few years before the demons find of his existence and combine their strengths to destroy him As he is a demon slayer, son of Sparda, and one whom prevented, time and again, the hell gates from opening it would be eventual and unavoidable. The only reason they haven't turned their sights on me all this time is because they know I renounced our weak father and have every intention and intent to open the realms onto each other and allow the mayhem and carnage to ravage the earth."

Vergil sighed, closing his eyes momentarily, as though reveling in the vision, before opening them and breaking into a smile.

"But enough talk," he said as he took hold of Nero's chin. "Let us celebrate our impending victory." Closing the gap between them, he kissed the younger man with a passion and intensity that communicated his eagerness.

End Flashback

Nero's listened to his Vergil's heart under his ear. It's strong beat lulling his mind into some peace from the dilemma it was plagued with.

Nero wanted his father free.

He wanted and wished for his father's happiness.

He wanted the older man to be free from here and to go to earth to enjoy its splendors.

He did not want him to spend his remaining days in this miserable, wretched world wallowing in anger and bitter hate while Nero was allowed to roam freely in the shining sun and cool breeze.

He wanted his father there by his side as they enjoyed all the blessings that the human world offered.

But…

He also wanted Dante. As surprising and unbelievable as the idea was, Nero wanted Dante's happiness as well.

He wanted his uncle to also be unbound and free. He also wanted him in the mortal world, resuming his take in its pleasures.

He did not want him trapped. He did not want him to rot away in the underworld, waiting for the day when all his enemies united against him and delivered the fatal blow.

But to choose one was to damn the other.

If he chose his father, Dante would be trapped. If he chose Dante, Vergil would remain captive of this despicable realm.

So the question was…

What could Nero do?

TBC

Hi, sorry if the mistakes here are even worse than before. I'm still a depressed crybaby.

I hope my writing was clear and not just ramblings.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

Not my best work, but certainly the most I've managed to come up with for the past two months.

Sorry if this chapter sort of sucks, I'm still trying to get back into my writing groove.

Please read and review.

Chapter 6

Capulet City stood here once, but you could never have guessed that unless you had lived there. But still you might have not recognized the place anyway as not a single building had been left standing, not a single human inhabitant was in sight, and the landscape was presently crawling with every known genus of demons as far as the eye could see. And what was more impressive was the fact that it had only been five days, twelve hours, and forty four minutes since Vergil had arrived along with his army and since Dante had been locked up in hell for all eternity as the world was plunged into chaos and mayhem. But who was counting, right?

Certainly not Nero, that's who!

No, not the guy responsible for all of this: responsible for imprisoning Capulet city's resident devil slayer and guardian in hell and ushering in a new age of darkness and destruction.

"Look at it." Vergil said as he surveyed the damage and anarchy his troops were wreaking. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this moment? When I finally conquer the world and rid it of its burden of human pestilence? To lead the world into a new age where only the fittest may survive? Capulet City is a mere stepping stone before the entire globe falls into darkness and thus into my hands. Isn't it beautiful, Nero?" Vergil turned only to find said boy looking into the distance, his eyes glazed, indicating that his mind was even further away.

"Nero?"

Nero pulled away from his thoughts as his father's voice called him.

"Yes, father?"

"Is something the matter, Nero?" Vergil asked as he stopped surveying the march below. "You seem distracted."

"No, it's nothing." He tried to put on a believable face to please his sire and lover.

But Vergil looked unconvinced. Now turning fully away from the newly emerged legion of devils below Vergil stepped away from the cliff edge of the re-raised Temen-ni-gru tower and moved to stand beside his son.

"You're still thinking about Dante, aren't you?" the blue clad elder accused.

"No…of course not," Nero lowered his eyes and tried to turn to leave, but the remaining son of Sparda was having none of that. He placed his hands on the younger man's shoulders to force him to look at him.

The guilty averting look in Nero's eyes was all Vergil needed to understand.

He sighed.

"Listen to me Nero, Dante is not worthy of your love or concern. He is a weak, stupid fool. He is a simpleton with no redeeming merits or qualities; a sham of a demon and an embarrassment to all Devilkind." Nero was still not looking at him or responding. Vergil softened slightly and pulled the slim figure into his arms. "Just put him out of your mind, Nero. We have far greater concerns than him at the present time."

Vergil drew away and guided the young hybrid with a hand to his lower back along to the center of the tower. "I'm still expecting a few more battalions to arrive but they seem to be held up at the nexus between this world and hell."

Unnoticed to Vergil Nero suddenly perked up.

"You need someone to go bring them in?" he asked, surreptitiously anxious.

"Yes, and since it is still crucial for me not cross any more dimensions for the sake of the curse, I was hoping I could rely on you to go guide them in." Vergil turned to Nero and absentmindedly fingered the pendant hanging around the boy's neck. "Are you up to it?"

"Yeah, I'll rally them up and bring them here." The younger man said already mentally beginning the chant sequence for teleportation. "See you in a bit." Nero planted a soft peck on his father's lips before disappearing into the meridian in between.

/*/

Hell was in an uproar. That was the first thing Nero observed.

After having finished his task and facilitated the newly arrived hellions through, Nero had decided to linger about for a moment instead of rushing back to the human world. The demons crawling around the place were unusually energetic.

And why shouldn't they be?

After all Vergil's attack on earth may signify another rupture for them; something that has been a long time coming since Mundus's un-successful exploits. And all were very eager to cross over to the human realm. But Nero hadn't come here to observe the denizen of the underworld's newly raised spirits.

He was here for a completely different purpose.

/*/

The sepulcher was just as they had left it.

A great monolith spanning upwards located at the fringes of this circle of hell. The structure, radiated faint hints of cursed magic, was devoid of windows, and was only accessible through large iron doors that had been sealed shut with bloodline coded hatchments.

It was obvious that no demon had bothered it - all were probably too preoccupied with the recent developments to care about what it was that Vergil and his son had had locked away. And Nero intended to keep it that way. He had even ventured crossing the bridge of the Malebolge so as to avoid detection by any lingering demons still present around the vacant fields and valleys. No doubt the sight of Vergil's son walking around Hell instead of being with his father on earth for the upcoming uprising would cause a stir and raise suspicion and Nero did not want to draw any attention to himself for what he was about to do.

Wasting no more time Nero cut his palm on Red Queen and pressed the bloody hand to the hatchment. There was a brief flare of energy before the seal crumbled and the doors slowly swung open.

The inside was slightly illuminated by crystals that were embedded in the walls. The space was empty of any items and harbored only one form, a form that was huddling against the wall, weak from the ritual of the past few days.

A form that happened to be motionless for the moment, but Nero didn't doubt that his presence would change that soon enough. Steeling himself for what was to come the young hybrid entered.

/*/

Dante raised his head from his chest, to look at the intruder. Spotting blue denim jacket, red vest, white hair and a familiarly beautiful face he knew all too well his eyes narrowed under snow white bangs, his deathly pale complexion flaring a slight red from heated anger.

It was him! The one responsible for the feeble state he was in! The kid who had lied to him, deceived him, played with his mind and his heart while Dante poured his soul and affections out for.

He tried to rise from where he was seated on the floor, his back leaning against the wall for support. He managed to make it on weak legs and to take a few steps only to stagger and fall face first on the ground.

/*/

The sight of the weakened figure struggling to rise to his feet was a pitiful scene and Nero felt sorry that such a strong man was forced so low because of him. He advanced into the chamber to help only for the slumped hybrid to suddenly snap up, grab Nero by the throat, and slam him into the stone walls.

Nero's head bounced painfully off the wall behind him and his vision swam for a few seconds. He tried to gasp but strong callused hands wrapped around his throat obstructing his airflow while a large hard body pressed against his in order to pin him immobile in place and prevent any thrashing. There was nothing weak about the hands holding him; Nero could already feel bruises forming around the flesh where his former lover's hands constricted. And from the force the other was applying he figured that the other was willing to exert what might have been his final vestibules of his strength to kill him.

Not that Nero could blame him.

His uncle had every right to kill him. But he hoped he'd be allowed at least the opportunity to do what he was meaning to do before he died.

/*/

"YOU!" Dante growled, his eyes burning red with fury.

"Da-Ah-h-h!" Nero could only stutter under Dante's hold, his hands trying desperately to remove the steel grip obstructing air from reaching his lungs.

"HOW COULD YOU NERO!" The hybrid yelled, his voice a terrifying roar in the vast chamber. "HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME!" The older man's grip tightening as his rage mounted higher. "WHY DID YOU DO IT? WHY DID YOU HELP _**HIM**_? WHY MY BROTHER!"

"M-…M-My…" Nero struggled to speak, his mouth gasping for air and eyes scrunched up in pain.

Dante's rage was nearly blinding. The hate, the despair, the sorrow, the fury, the pain*…it had all been festering inside him this entire time he had been locked up in here and it had all come undone at the sight of the younger man.

Had he had any of his trademark weapons Dante might have drawn them against his one time lover, but deprived of his favorite pieces he was forced to make do with sheer physical power. He might have been drained but he still had enough life in him for the job.

The images from before just kept coming back to him, replaying in his mind: Nero's arms around Vergil as his brother's arms wrapped around the younger man's waist, lips locked in a heated kiss, and all the while Dante had been convulsing in pain a few feet away from the indifferent pair.

Recalling the betrayal was equivalent to twisting the dagger in his chest and saturating it with poison. It was too much!

His initial impulse after pinning the little traitor was to beat the crap out of his former mate, but first…he needed to know _why_.

Realizing that he won't get any answers from the younger man if he strangled him Dante slightly loosened his grip around the other's throat.

"WHY!"

"…He's…my…father...!" Nero choked out between desperate intakes of breathes.

Dante's eyes widened, the remaining color drained from his face, and his hands unconsciously went slack.

"…What…?"

With his uncle momentarily distracted Nero drove his knee into the other's abdomen and broke free from his strangle hold.

/*/

Dante doubled over in pain, his arms wrapping around his midsection. Usually a hit like was nothing to a demon of his caliber, but the extended draining sessions he had endured – and was still enduring still – from the curse placed upon him had left him weak and susceptible to damage. He was trying to recover so as to face the little punk when Nero suddenly advanced on him and grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket.

Dante braced himself for another hit, only to be taken by surprise when the younger man pulled him forward and smashed their lips together. So shocked was he that the elder slayer didn't react at all which allowed the younger man to run his tongue along his lips and delve inside the warm cavity of his mouth before breaking contact, wrapping his arms around him to hold him close.

"Dante, I want you to know that I'm sorry." came Nero's muffled voice, "It started off as a plan to kill you…then to trap you here so dad could be free, but now…I can't do that to you, Dante."

Dante opened his mouth, but found that he had nothing to say. He wanted to say something, anything to his nephew…

God! That word sounded so strange; nephew!

He had slept with his nephew! He had slept with Vergil's son! Someone who was suppose to be his family!

…Someone that had been sent with the intentions of harming him in the cruelest way.

Dante didn't know what to think, what to do, or what to say. It was all too much to take in. He was still sorting it all out in his mind when he felt the younger hybrid release him while simultaneously slipping something into his pocket with a metallic clink.

Then the world began to go hazy.

"This is the only way I can think of to make things, if not right, then at least to start working on it." Nero said as he stepped back. Dante didn't comprehend. "Goodbye, Dante."

Darkness was descending.

Feeling a sense of panic Dante tried to reach for the youth, only for his hands to go right through him.

"Nero?"

For a moment Dante was in total darkness.

"NERO!"

There suddenly came a bright flash momentarily blinding him and the next thing the slayer knew he had been transported somewhere he didn't recognize. Everywhere he looked there were dilapidated buildings, smoke, and demons lurking in the rubble.

The stone sepulcher that had been his prison was gone, the heat had died done considerably, there was a fresh breeze blowing in his face, and the smell of sulfur was gone. And so was Nero.

Nero!

Remembering the younger man the Demon slayer reached into his pocket and withdrew whatever it was that Nero had slipped him. His hand met smooth stone and cool metal: it was Nero's pendant; the one that he had used at the beginning to teleport them to Hell.

That meant…that…he was back on earth…

Then could this place be…?

No! It can't be!

This was Capulet city, his home. But every structure was demolished! Demons were running ramped everywhere! And there! On the horizon, standing in the center of the once prosperous city stood Temen-ni-gru.

To Dante it felt as though all the crap with his brother, Arkham, and Mundus from years ago was coming back again. That the nightmare was repeating itself.

"God damn you, Vergil!" The demon hunter cursed as his eyes locked onto the tower, his grip tightening around the pendent, the sharp edges cutting into his palm and making it bleed. "What have you've done!"

TBC

*I nearly named most of the Cobra unit members here from Metal Gear Solid 3. The fight with The End sucked the most by the way.

My Divine Comedy is a bit rusty but I'm 10% sure that Malebolge was in the eigth circle of hell and consisted of valleys and rock fields and had bridges spanning over it. In the novel though the closest bridge was broken so Dante and Virgil had to ride some mythical creature in order to cross to the other circle. Not sure though.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don t own Devil May Cry.

I'm back!

Sorry, but I'm afraid this chapter is mostly filler. But I promise the next one to be juicier.

Please read and review.

Enjoy.

Chapter 7

Vergil ran the cloth over Yamato's blade enjoying the feel of steel in his hands. Yamato did not truly require maintenance. Being a legendary blade of Sparda it could never grow dull or rust from excessive use, but Vergil enjoyed going through the motions anyway as it helped him to think.

The legion he had summoned had arrived as planned, but Nero had failed to accompany them. When inquired, the demons responded that they had no idea where the young prince had gone. From what he could see of the sky - partially blotted out by the smoke of the fires erupting all around from the fallen city - it was getting dark outside the armory window and the boy had yet to return.

Vergil was starting to get concerned.

Sure, he could go ahead with his plans without Nero's assistance, but he'd rather have his brat beside him as he pillaged and plundered.

From the very first day Nero had learned to wield his blade father and son had always taken the battle field together. He had many fond memories of the two of them wreaking havoc and causing massacres in their wake, and to go ahead and start another blood bath without his boy would not just be the same. Carnage is best dealt in teams for safety and efficiency's sake. Also it was much more fun to have another with you as you slice the lower beings into ribbons.

And since this was earth, the realm of the mortal men, it made the experience all the more special and he longed to share it with his youngling.

No longer able to sit by doing nothing the blue clad warrior decided to go look for the boy himself.

Sheathing Yamato and donning on his customary jacket, he headed towards the door leading out of the armory display hall.

The moment he opened the large iron gates he was greeted with a claw to the face.

The blue clad Sparda heir staggered back, his hand already withdrawing Yamato even as the scratches on his face instantaneously began to close up. His eyes widened as they took in the intruder.

"_Dante!_" he growled.

"_**Vergil!**_" Dante growled back, his devil trigger mode allowing his hate and anger to reverberate with boosted cadence.

"How is it that you are here?" The older twin asked as he leveled Yamato at his brother. A nasty thought suddenly occurred to the older twin. "Where's Nero?"

Instead of answering, Dante roared and sprang forward.

Vergil ducked to the side and slashed in an outward arc. It merely resulted in a superficial scratch on the other's side, but he soon discovered that he hadn't been the intended target.

The triggered twin ignored the pain and continued forward. The strike hurt and his prey had put some distance between them but it was negligible as that was what the red twin had planned. He hadn't been meaning for the other anyway. Continuing on momentum, the younger sprung forward till he was on the other side of the armory were Rebellion and his twin pistols hung.

Dante had barely managed to reclaim his cherished pieces when he heard the sound of a blade cutting through air. He ducked to the side in time to avoid being decapitated by Vergil's blade.

"Where is Nero?" Vergil demanded again, quickly returning to unleash another attack. "Answer me!"

Dante raised Rebellion in time to block the strike just as his trigger ran out and he changed back to his original form.

"_Nero?_" Dante gritted as he began to counter with strikes of his own, forcing Vergil on the defensive. "I'll tell you where Nero is. He's right where you two left me weak, ailing, and trapped. He is where you two left me at the mercy of the demons should any of them have happened to find me and recognize me. He is where you two left me to **die!**"

Vergil's eyes widened, the emotions passing through intense blue orbs were a mixture of disbelief and horror. Suddenly anger replaced the duel sentiments.

Before Dante knew what was going on Vergil had grabbed Rebellion's edge while it was coming down in downward thrust and pulled the sword right it out of his brother's hand. Dante could only watch stupefied as what should have been debilitating move to his adversary was merely brushed off before a fist crashed into his face.

The crimson hybrid went flying backwards to clash into the wall on the other side of the room. The younger's head bounced off the wall with a painful crack and he felt his vision fade, his body slid to the floor in a boneless heap.

How in the world could a single punch render him nearly unconscious? Where in the hell had Vergil found such strength?

Oh that's right Hell.

Dante heard footsteps stalking towards him and he tried to move, but the other had already advanced, straddled his middle in order to pin him down, before proceeding to pummel his face with his fists.

"**You bastard!**" Vergil yelled as he continued to deliver his blows. Yamato had been discarded in the favor of beating his brother with merely his clenched hands, the use of brute strength on his opponent appearing to be a much more satisfying than the implementation of a blade.

"_He was my only son._" A blow, "_That boy meant everything to me! How could you?_"

Dante blinked.

'How could **I**?'

Dante found that particularly hilarious and despite the fact that his face was aching and blood was spilling down from his broken nose, he still somehow managed to find it in him to laugh.

Taken by surprise by the other's laughter Vergil momentarily froze mid strike. Suddenly with unbelievable speed Dante maneuvered and dislodged his brother to reverse their previous positions.

"Me? **Me!**" He repeated with scorn, his face lowered so that they were only a few inches apart. "I'm not the one who raised him in Hell. I'm not the one who sent him to sleep with me. And I'm not the one who intentionally used my own son in a scheme of revenge!"

Dante suddenly reared up, grabbed the other by the lapels, and lifted him up to smash him against the nearby wall.

"Do you know whose fault this is, Vergil? Do you want to know who's responsible for all of this?" he asked while un-conscious to the fact that his whole body was vibrating with rage. "It's **you**!

"**You** were the one who just couldn't let go. **You** were the one who wouldn't accept my help." Dante tried to sneer but failed miserably as tears began to shimmer in his eyes. "**You** were the one who ruined everything and cut me off in pursuit of your selfish dreams." Vergil ceased his struggles to break free stunned by the sight of his brother's slow breakdown. "We could have been happy together; you, me, and later Nero when it was his time. We could have been a family, but now because of you...we..." But Dante couldn't continue any further and broke down in quiet sobs as he buried his face in Vergil's shoulder.

Vergil, for the first time in decades, held his brother to comfort him.

TBC

As I'm writing this today's date is Friday the thirteenth, and today there was a huge thunderstorm after a very long period of calm weather. Omen, much?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

Chapter 8

Red Queen tore through a demon, then another, and another, and another...

Nero panted.

It hadn't been an hour since he switched places with Dante and demons were already being drawn to his location. The fiends swarmed about his former lover's prison, lunging in, and blindly attacking all that moved.

The clever thing would have been to abandon the sepulcher and head back towards the castle, Nero knew that, but he had held off the trip till he was entirely sure that the spell encompassing the place had stabilized and run its effect. The young hybrid had planned to remain till all was set then finish off the inevitable crowd of demons that would have been drawn by the force of the crypt before returning to the castle that had been his home for the majority of his life. But the more he fought the further Nero found himself reconsidering his return. The sheer magnitude of creatures that had arrived had been overwhelming and the youth was quickly finding himself on the defensive. To lure all these back to his home would undoubtedly lead to its destruction. Escape seemed to be impossible; to his front were the demons, to his back a mountain and the sepulcher that lay crouched at its base.

His energy was fading fast, for every pack of demons he obliterated two would show up to take its place. The relentless plague seemed without end, his hands shook from exhaustion and his veins felt as though acid coursed through them. He was starting to take more hits then that was acceptable. He mentally tried to push aside the fatigue and pain but his body refused to comply with his wishes. He persevered, until inevitably, he could take no more.

He saw the blow coming but was too drained to stop it. The strike from the Frost sent him sprawling back a dozen or so yards away and made the world careen. The demons, seeing their chance to go in for the kill, quickly swarmed in.

Nero tried to rise to his feet, but the injuries he had sustained were too numerous and grievous, and in his exhausted state his body's healing factors were sluggish and ineffective. There was no chance that he could continue, but then again did he truly wish to keep on fighting?

Did he truly wish to survive? What would he have to look forward to? More pain and struggles? An eternity of being trapped down here with mindless monsters and vicious beasts? How had Vergil withstood all of this before Nero came into the picture to assist and alleviate the burden?

Maybe death was the more appealing option than solitude and a horizon of brimstone.

To fight on more would be to prolong his misery.

So Nero laid his lacerated body back down and waited for the mortal strike to come.

In what he perceived as his final moments he consoled himself with the fact that neither Dante nor Vergil were here in his place to suffer this fate. His father had finally been freed from his longtime prison and his uncle has been spared from the pitiful fate of being the scapegoat. He latched onto those two ideas - the happiness and freedom of the two most important men in his life - to comfort him as he waited for the end.

The demons drew closer, their shrieks getting louder. He closed his eyes as the first one loomed over his weakened form. Just as he sensed it leaning down to tear his throat open the beast suddenly released an agonized howl before its shadow receded.

XXX

"NERO!" Vergil yelled in panic as hurried to his son's side. At first glance the boy appeared injured, his clothes torn and blood saturated the shredded remains, but he was conscious if weak and tired.

"Vergil?"

"I'm here, Nero," Vergil assured, his face twisting in a visage of concern and anger as he gently lifted the damaged body into his arms.

Nero's half lidded eyes gazed up in confusion, not quite believing and unsure what he was seeing. In the distance he continued to hear the dying wails of demons. Gingerly lifting his head from the strong shoulder supporting him he turned his vision towards the direction from whence the sounds came. He saw a red clad figure destroying the last of the hordes.

"Dante?" he whispered.

XXX

As the last demon fell Dante sheathed Rebellion, glanced around the battlefield to make sure no more were still standing, and turned towards father and son.

"Deja vu all over again," Dante said approaching the couple. "Is Nero alright?"

"Dante!" Nero stared in shock, his eyes widening as his panic pushed the confusion and fatigue back. The youth's devil bringer clutched weakly onto Vergil's coat expressing the fear within. "You shouldn't be here! Neither of you should be here! If you're still here when the curse locks in place "

"It already has." Dante interrupted gently as he moved closer to the cradled boy and lifted his hand to affectionately smooth back the snow white hair.

"W-What...?" Nero's voice cracked.

"We both sensed the gates sealing behind us as we were crossing through." Vergil intoned. "It's done."

"NO!" Nero exclaimed angrily. "You can't...you can't... not after...!" The youngest tried to protest, to deny the truth that he saw in Vergil and Dante's eyes, but it was hopeless. He tried to struggle out of Vergil's iron hold but his injuries, exacerbated by his fatigue, proved too much for him.

"Calm down," Dante urged softly. "Sleep," He commanded as he moved his hand from the soft hair to cover the half-lidded eyes. "When you wake up things will be alright."

Nero hissed in anger and irritation at his uncle's words, but he couldn't disobey even if he wished to as his exhaustion took hold and he slowly fell into unconsciousness.

The last thing he felt was Vergil's hold tightening around him before darkness descended.

TBC

XXX

Author: Now you see me (Pitchforks and torches appear in the hands of the angry mobs) *gulp*...and now you don't *runs away*.

What's my excuse this time for the long absence? The complete lack of creative juices.


End file.
